


Drink Deeply

by Anannua



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Uchiha Itachi, Consensual Underage Sex, Cousin Incest, Dirty Talk, First Time, Gift Exchange, Good Uchiha Obito, Gratuitous Smut, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Posessive!Obito, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Tons of Cum, Top Uchiha Obito, Top and Bottom Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Incest, Uchiha Shisui Lives, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/pseuds/Anannua
Summary: Obito and his cousins grab a drink and get down to business.That's it, that's the whole story.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Obito/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 31
Kudos: 206





	Drink Deeply

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Figgyfan14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgyfan14/gifts).



> **warnings are in the tags, read the tags**  
>  I’ve been dancing around this pairing forever so I decided to add alcohol and say fuck it and finally write it.  
> 100% smut

The Uchiha clan is big. Big enough that sometimes Obito loses track of how they’re all related other than by last name. Maybe he’s related by third or second cousin, but no matter how many Uchiha there are, he has his favorites. Two of them are coming to accost him now. Shisui takes his left arm and Itachi snags his right and he lifts his arms up with a broad grin. His cousins yelp and hang on as they’re effortlessly hoisted off their feet, still clinging, feet flailing a bit.

He _loves_ being an Uchiha.

“Obito, it’s time,” Shisui hisses conspiratorially. “I got the _good stuff_ from my grandpa Kagami.”

Obito bears every one of his teeth in an almost feral grin.

 _Finally_.

“Excellent. Where are we doing this?”

“Grandma Lynn’s house. She’s out visiting her grandkids in Iwakagure so I volunteered to house-sit for her. The place’ll be all ours.”

Obito’s eyes flicker red in excitement.

“Ten?”

“See you then.”

Itachi lets his fingers linger against Obito’s arm as they depart, half-lidded black eyes casting an expectant look up at the older boy.

Obito returns it with a look of his own and a smirk.

“See you later, little cousin.”

“I’m not so little anymore,” Itachi warns, and Obito looks forward to making him eat those words.

+

At nine-forty-five Obito slips from his house at the far end of the Uchiha district. From there he body-flickers over to the correct house and finds Itachi and Shisui already inside, already pouring drinks. He sinks down beside them and snags the bottle and swigs deeply from the neck.

Shisui whistles low when Obito doesn’t cough at all.

“Fuck, that’s hot. Give me a taste.”

He goes to pour Shisui a drink when his younger cousin shakes his head with a leer.

“I want it from _you_.”

Obito’s eyebrow hikes up in suspicion.

“Haven’t you had any, yet?”

“None.”

“Then why bother drinking at all, if you don’t need alcohol to loosen you up?”

“The alcohol is for Itachi, and for fun,” Shisui says with a smirk, “I’ve never needed help saying what I want but we’ll never hear it from Itachi in a million years. Better to ply him with alcohol now and beg his forgiveness after.”

“I am right here,” Itachi mentions drolly even as he sips from his own cup.

The face he makes a moment later sends both older Uchiha into uproarious laughter.

“Why would anyone partake of such a _vile_ drink,” Itachi mutters, wiping his mouth with the back of a hand, “It’s worse than anything.”

“Wait a while,” Shisui says with a careless wave of a hand. “Let it work its magic on you, and see if you can’t answer your own question after another cup or two. Obito. About that drink…”

Obito brings the bottle back up to his lips and takes another swig, keeping it in his mouth so Shisui can drink it from his lips when they kiss.

There’s a soft sound of surprise from beside them.

Shisui’s throat works, swallowing down the alcohol from Obito’s mouth, and he pulls away with shining lips that Obito chases with a deviant grin.

+

A cup or two later and Itachi doesn’t mind at all that his cousins are making out in front of him.

In fact he’s rather delighted to sit (and sway) and watch as Obito takes Shisui apart at the seams, one thigh slotted between his cousin’s legs, rocking down against his crotch to hear the younger man moan.

The sound is rather delicious. Itachi cares to hear it again, and says so.

“That was lovely. Obito, can you make him do it again?”

Obito pulls off Shisui’s blushing face with a tiger-wild smile.

“I’ll make him _sing_ for you, little cousin,” he promises, and turns back to kiss Shisui silly.

Itachi watches, and listens, and picks up a fresh cup of alcohol to give him something to do with his mouth. The sound of Shisui moaning is making him quite thirsty.

+

Obito is fair. He has two cousins who want his attention and he takes it in turn to see to their needs equally.

Shisui wants to be touched, eager and needy, refreshing with how open he is about his desires. Obito touches him, seeking his pleasure with ardent fingers, nipping and nibbling and licking to taste, and to hear Shisui groan in the dark.

Itachi wants to watch for now, cheeks red, eyes almost unblinking as he observes with dauntless intensity. Obito puts on a show for him, makes Shisui moan sweetly under his touch, following the way Itachi’s eyes track his every movement with an intense look of his own, content to provide for that hungry gaze.

He’s had enough alcohol to strip him of any annoying morality or resistance, to be able to just enjoy tonight they way he’s wanted to for so long. He doesn’t have to worry if his cousins will think differently of him for harboring these feelings towards them. He doesn’t have to think about consequences, about tomorrow or any days after these moments.

His only job right now is driving Shisui to the edge, for his own pleasure, and to watch that dark-eyed stare as Itachi takes another sip, steadily ridding himself of his own reservations, until he can graduate from observation to participation.

It won’t be long now, Obito thinks, and sucks Shisui’s neck to make him moan.

+

Shisui _loves_ being an Uchiha.

It’s amazing and awesome, and it feels like being in a huge club with super-talented people who also happen to be super gorgeous.

Take his older cousin Obito, who’s currently whipping off his shirt because alcohol makes you hot, but so does doing sit ups and press ups and training with geniuses like the Lord Fourth Hokage and Hatake Kakashi, son of the late White Fang. Shisui doesn’t get more than a second to stare because Obito leans forward and crashes back into him.

He goes down under his cousin’s bare broad chest with a happy noise. Obito’s hot. Smoking hot. Fourth-degree burns from just looking at him hot, and he’s bearing down against Shisui’s body to suck his soul out through his lips, kissing him relentlessly, stealing the air from his lungs and the strength from his hands and every thought in his head until he’s soup.

That’s right. Shisui is liquid under Obito’s touch and Obito is just _eating him up._

“Holy fuck, I can’t take it,” Shisui babbles when he gets a break from Obito’s killer kiss, “I’m gonna come just from this. Please touch me, please.”

Obito’s laughter comes right up against his lips. Shisui leans in, trying to catch the way his laughter tastes with his lips.

“Is that what you want? To come without me touching you? I gotta say you’re a regular little slut, Shisui.”

“I am. I’ll be anything you want me to be, Obito, only touch me,” Shisui gasps, leaning in to kiss the smirk off his cousin’s sinfully smooth lips. “Please? Please, I want it. I want _you_. So much, I’m so hard it hurts, please?”

Obito shuts him up with a kiss and drops a hand to Shisui’s knee to knock his legs further apart. Obito’s hips shift and it’s Shisui’s only warning before his cousin grinds down on him, only the fabric of their parts separating their straining erections. The sudden friction sends a bolt of pleasure down Shisui’s spine and he writhes. Obito’s hands seek his hips to hold him still for Obito to rock down against.

From less than two feet away Shisui hears Itachi make the first soft sound of desire, and it makes him blink his eyes back open.

His younger cousin is also an Uchiha but Itachi is an uncut gem of Uchiha genes. He has the same dark hair, same pale skin, but there is something precious in him that is more beautiful than even his looks.

Shisui would reach into his chest and fuck the _heart_ of Itachi, if he could.

Maybe he’s had too much to drink.

Or maybe not enough? Who knows.

With the way Obito is sucking a hickey into his throat Shisui can’t fucking care. There’s a thick thigh, all lean muscle and bone and heat grinding down between his legs, providing the perfect plane to hump up against. Shisui feels his own hips roll up against his cousin and shudders. The friction is just what he needs.

Obito comes up for air and knocks their foreheads together with a wicked smirk. “C’mon. I want you to beg me.”

“I will,” Shisui murmurs, “Touch me, too.”

Obito’s dark eyes flicker in approval. “I’ll take care of you, cousin. Only, we have an audience, and I promised to make you sing.”

Shisui blinks over to catch sight of Itachi, beautiful, reserved, quiet Itachi watching with obvious arousal in his face, cheeks flush and pretty pink lips pursed, as though the alcohol’s made his mouth hot, and Shisui’s struck with how _gorgeous_ he looks like this.

Then a hand rucks his shirt up and Shisui shivers.

“Oh… oh, fuck, yes, _please_ ,” he pants, “Obito, you’re gonna make me come.”

“I know,” Obito growls, “I’ll catch you. Come for me.”

He leans in to nip the sensitive skin purpled from sucking and Shisui feels his entire body shudder at the sting. He makes a high pitched sound, then, in the back of his throat as Obito plies the pleasure from him with his teeth.

“Ah! Ah, oh, _ohhhhh_ , shit! Oh, Obito, fuck, I’m coming—I’m, ah, I’m, oh, _fuck_ ,” Shisui splutters, until Obito kisses him quiet.

He still makes a sound in his throat as he’s hit hard by the first orgasm, dick straining in his pants as he comes, body shaking under Obito’s weight. He groans into his cousin’s mouth as he comes undone, pleasure lighting a fire inside of him, swimming under his skin and setting in with a lovely rolling sensation, satisfaction flooding through him as he relaxes against the bed.

Obito’s lips leave his too soon and Shisui whines, only to squeak as Itachi looms to replace him.

There’s no time to protest—Itachi leans in and kisses him quiet just like Obito, only totally differently. Kissing Obito was warm and lovely and messy and sexy. Kissing Itachi is like tasting the arctic air, with his thin lips wet with alcohol and small tongue darting out to taste, and Shisui reaches up to put his hands in that long black hair, sleek like a raven’s wing.

His face is well flushed once he’s finally let up to breathe.

Both his cousins, older and younger, watch how he glances up at them with lusty looks.

Shisui shudders.

“I _love_ being an Uchiha,” he mutters, right before someone laughs and leans in to kiss him again.

+

Shisui is _so_ reactive.

Itachi categorizes every groan, every whimper as he explores, seeking more ways to find new sounds.

Itachi takes his cousin’s face in both hands to lift his face up, to study the wide ‘o’ of his mouth, and to enjoy the way his cheeks are flushed with alcohol and lust.

“You look good like this,” he observes idly. “When he’s making you take his cock.”

Behind Shisui, Obito offers up that wide toothy grin.

“You like that? The look of him when I’m fucking him?”

“There’s no need for crude language,” Itachi scolds, but he doesn’t deny it.

Shisui between them can’t make a sound to save himself, too lost in passion to do anything but arc his back and grip the sheets, pressing back as Obito fucks in sinfully slow to tease and then quick again, pace rising and diving to make him _howl_ with pleasure.

Itachi _does_ like the look of his cousin's face when he’s like this. His cheeks are colored red hot and warm to the touch. His eyes keep fluttering shut only to blink open again sporadically at particularly rough thrusts. He’s _profoundly_ sensual to Itachi’s eyes.

Obito keeps Shisui on his toes, never settling into a predictable rhythm, and the constant shifting keeps Shisui’s reactions fresh even though he’s been taking his cousin’s cock for upwards of _an hour._

The bed beneath him is _drenched_ with his come.

Itachi’s lost count of how many times Obito has forced an orgasm out of Shisui’s yielding body but it hardly matters as Obito suddenly picks up the pace, fucking Shisui mercilessly, reaching back down between his legs to make him shout with helpless pleasure once more, adding to the mess on the sheets as he spends himself in Obito’s hand.

Shisui grips the sheets tightly and begs mercy, and gets none.

Itachi’s eyes are bright with satisfaction at the way Obito always coaxes him into reluctantly accepting remaining underneath him for just a little longer.

“Just one more go,” he whispers, sinfully low and rolling his hips where his cock is still thick and slick inside Shisui’s well plowed ass. “Just a little longer then we’ll be done with you, you can do it. I’m proud of you, you’re doing _amazing_ , Shisui. No one else can take it so long. Only you. Be good for me, and Itachi? You can make it.”

“I can’t,” Shisui shudders, begging with a voice hoarse from near constant use, “I-I’m so sore, I’m, I can’t, I can’t, _please_ , Obito…”

“Trust me,” Obito murmurs, sliding half-way out to lessen the pressure, leaning up off his trembling cousin with a tempting tone, “Haven’t I taken care of you this far? I won’t hurt you, Shisui. You’re so good. So close. Let me have you, again, and it’ll be the last time tonight.”

“Just one more?”

“Last one,” Obito promises, although he promised the same thing twenty minutes ago, Itachi recalls. “I swear. You look _beautiful_ like this. Shisui, let me…”

Shisui twists to let his cousin kiss, and sobs into his mouth when Obito starts to move again.

Itachi licks his lips as he watches and enjoys the sounds of Shisui losing himself.

+

He finishes taking care of Shisui at last, feeling his cousin go taut one last time before he collapses down onto the bed, well and truly spent. Obito lets him down gently, easing out of his ass with a gentle squelch, and watching with satisfied eyes as a waterfall of his cum _pours_ out of Shisui’s red ass.

He moves a fraction so Itachi’s wide eyes can watch, too, as the proof of his conquest leaks out in great globs, sloshing down the side of Shisui’s leg, making the young man shudder into the sheets.

“You look _thirsty_ , little cousin,” Obito observes smoothly, beckoning with a finger.

Itachi comes.

He leans in to the well-abused surface of his cousin’s ass and sniffs once before leaning in to lick.

Shisui jumps under him, on the bed, and gasps for air.

“Please,” he pants, “Please wait, I’m, ah… _please_ , just a second…”

“Oh, hush,” Obito scolds, “He’s had to watch you all night long. Have a thought for your younger cousin, Shisui. Let him taste.”

“ _Obito_ ,” Shisui whimpers, “I, ah! I’m gonna die, it’s _too m-m-much_ , p-please, please, oh, ohhhh fuck, _ah_!”

“Careful. You’ll drown like that. Pull your hair back, it’ll get sticky. Here. Watch.”

Itachi pulls back, giving Shisui a second to collect himself, before Obito leans in with that predatory glare to lave Shisui’s bare butt with a flat tongue. The wet slide sweeping over his skin makes Shisui ache, twisting to get away and get closer at once, nearly going cross-eyed in ecstasy. Itachi hums his approval and leans in beside Obito to mimic him. His tongue is smaller, shorter, and he can’t quite cover as much ground with a single lick, but he’s just as eager, licking long thin stripes to clean up Obito’s cum.

Shisui drops down flat against the sheets and they follow him.

“I, ah. I really am gonna die,” Shisui whines, knuckles white from where he’s gripping the sheets with a death grip, “Please. _Please_ , Obito, please? I can’t take any more I’m gonna lose my mind. F-five minutes. Please, ohhhhhh, fuck, _please_!”

“Let us finish cleaning you up,” Obito says in a clipped tone, “Then you can rest.”

Shisui shudders and shakes but stops protesting at the promise of a reprieve. Itachi and Obito dip back down to tease him with their tongues, licking away every drop of Obito’s semen with relentless strokes.

Eventually his ass is pristine, and they back up.

Shisui makes a pained sound and just focuses on breathing.

“I need a shower,” he announces, “I am _covered_ in cum.”

“Indeed,” Itachi observes with a hint of distaste. “It’ll start drying soon. A shower sounds appropriate.”

“Be back soon,” Obito says with half-lidded eyes as Shisui starts to rise, “If you’re not out fast enough we’ll come find you and then we’ll _keep you_ _there_ for the rest of the night.”

Shisui yelps and promises to be quick. He disappears in a graceless flash-step, awkward with how hard his legs are still trembling from coming so much.

In his absence Obito turns his hungry stare on his younger cousin.

Itachi meets his gaze with an ardent look of his own. Obito laughs low in his throat, and beckons with an open palm.

“Not going to wait for him to come back?”

“Why should I,” Itachi murmurs as he slides into Obito’s hot lap, slender legs falling apart around his cousin’s waist, “when you’re here to take care of me?”

Obito reaches up to help him undress. Itachi has watched all this time, hardly sparing a thought for his own pleasure, so occupied with watching Shisui come over and over again. Now Obito takes time to appreciate the younger man’s body with both hands and gentle kisses, not feverishly hot like he had with Shisui.

Itachi notices and tilts his head like a bird.

“Not going to ravish me?”

Obito shakes his own head.

“You’re different. Why would I treat you the same as him when that’s not what you need?”

Itachi looks mildly surprised.

“And what _do_ I need,” he murmurs as Obito wraps him up with strong arms, pressing their bodies together.

“Let me show you, little cousin,” Obito purrs, and leans in to kiss.

+

When he comes back less than three minutes later Obito has Itachi laid out under him and he looks like a painting, a perfect picture of sweet agony as Obito teases him with soft touches, never pressing hard enough to satisfy, only enough to incite.

“Oh, you started without me.”

“You’re lucky he’s so lovely,” Obito says with a rumble in his chest, “One more minute and I’d’ve kept you there.”

“I believe it,” Shisui says sincerely, and is very glad he chose to forgo washing his hair a second time to get all the gunk out.

He kneels down beside Obito on the ground where he’s driving Itachi wild very slowly. His pale face is _just_ beginning to color, the softest pink, and his eyes are still unclouded, clear. They should fix that, he thinks, and leans in to catch Itachi’s mouth with his own.

His younger cousin twists under his touch, suddenly arcing, thin lips open against his mouth. Shisui licks in to follow the taste of alcohol. Beside him Obito makes an approving noise in his throat and continues his slow exploration of Itachi’s body.

“You’re _beautiful_. No one could tell you’re a ninja with this body. Uncle Fugaku must be so proud. Do you even have a scar?”

“There’s something on the back of his thigh,” Shisui volunteers.

“And how do you know that?”

“He told me! I swear I didn’t go looking!”

“I did tell him,” Itachi pipes up before Shisui can get in trouble. Obito glowers, though, and nails Shisui with a a look that says just how close he came to getting in trouble.

“We agreed,” he growls, “to do this together.”

“We’re together now,” Itachi says soothingly, sitting up and catching Obito’s angry expression with soft hands. The older man lets the younger ease his ire as he pets Obito like a big cat. “Don’t be cross with him. I told because he asked. He didn’t get to look before you.”

“Good,” Obito mutters. Shisui shudders at the look of him, half-feral in the dark, face flush with lust and dark eyes and a predator’s snarl. “Both of you are _mine_.”

“I like the sound of that,” Shisui whispers, unable to raise his voice or risk his cousin’s possessive rage resurfacing.

“We’re yours,” Itachi agrees, voice soothing and sweet, and Obito growls his approval at his cousin’s apparent surrender.

“Mine,” Obito says again, to make it clear, “Mine, and mine. You _both_ belong to me.”

“Not yet. I haven’t felt the heat of you,” Itachi claims, reaching up to make Obito look only at him for a moment. “You’ve had him over and over again, and I’ve just had to watch.”

“I’m sorry,” Obito says, voice softening at once. “I’ve been cruel—let me make it up to you, Itachi. I’ll make you mine properly.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Shisui hisses, because Itachi can’t, because Obito is kissing Itachi back down against the floor.

Together they take Itachi apart piece by piece, touching him lovingly, bringing him out of his shell with teasing attention until he reacts organically, instead of trying to bottle all the sounds inside. Shisui captures one of his hands and sucks his fingers. Obito runs his hands over every inch of Itachi’s skin greedily, eager to touch, eager to feel and make Itachi shake like a leaf for him. By the time he’s finished with his thorough exploration Shisui has moved on to pressing kisses into Itachi’s panting mouth.

Obito watches the two younger Uchiha kiss with interest, idly stroking Itachi’s inner thigh with one hand to tease him as they make out passionately. Itachi’s cheeks are hot now. He likes the way they look together, Shisui sucking Itachi’s lower lip into his mouth and Itachi gasping for him. Both Uchiha are beautiful in their own ways. To see them together like this makes his cock rise again.

“I changed my mind. I want you to open him up for me,” Obito says, to Shisui’s shock. The younger man whips from Itachi’s lips to confirm it, eyes wide with wild hope, and Obito nods with a dark leer. “You look so _eager_ —so ready to help. How precious.”

“Don’t tease,” Shisui whispers, “Please, can I—I want—Obito, I really want to.”

“Then do it.”

“Itachi?”

“You heard him,” Itachi agrees, reaching up to hold Shisui’s face with a steady hand. “And I want you too.”

“Don’t make him wait,” Obito growls, and Shisui jumps to comply.

He leans back and takes his cock in hand to watch Shisui spread Itachi’s legs. He watches, eyes half-lidded with lazy arousal to see the way Shisui opens Itachi with tender touches, slow and loving, whispering soft sweet things all the while. His hand grips his length loosely, not concerned with coming, only maintaining a state of hardness as he watches Shisui open Itachi’s virgin ass.

“Want you,” Shisui murmurs, low and sincere, “so bad, ‘ _tachi_ , have to have you…”

“I’m yours,” Itachi says simply.

Shisui kisses him and works his fingers in deeper, stretching him wider, sliding in and out with slow, short strokes to get Itachi used to the feel. The sound of Obito touching himself spurs him on. The thought that his older cousin is enjoying the way he makes Itachi gasp is exciting. He wants it to be good, for both Obito and Itachi, and Shisui devotes himself to his task.

He glances up from Itachi to get permission, for Obito to nod in approval.

“Fill him up,” is the explicit order, given with that predatory leer.

Shisui lines himself up, whispering sweet nothings all the while, and presses in slowly, tenderly, until he’s all the way in and then a little further, pressing his hips flush to Itachi’s ass, burying himself deep and stopping with a full-body shudder. Itachi takes it perfectly, gasping once and groaning the rest of the way. His breath hitches as Shisui’s body presses against him.

Knowing Obito is watching and waiting Shisui doesn’t stay still long. Before Itachi prompts him he moves, sliding back out enough to thrust back in.

He feels a smirk pull at his lips at the first whine.

“Oh. That’s it,” he pants, setting a comfortable pace, watching Itachi squirm under him in obvious pleasure, “You look _gorgeous_.”

Obito rumbles an approving sound and takes the half-empty bottle from beside the bed to pull another deep draw.

The sound of him drinking does something funny to Shisui’s libido and he starts fucking in faster, hitching Itachi’s legs further apart and snapping his hips hard to make the younger boy cry out for him. He’s so focused on fucking Itachi he doesn’t hear his other cousin moving behind him until the heat of Obito comes right up against his back, pressing in over his shoulder and looming dangerously hot and heavy.

“I want you again,” he murmurs, and Shisui jolts to feel familiar fingers pressing his asscheeks apart again, “While you’re fucking him. Want to make you both come on my cock, just like this, with you inside of him.”

“I, ah, wait, Obito, _I can’t,_ ” Shisui complains, trying to move out of the way, only to shudder as Itachi squeezes down with his muscles, stealing his entire attention with a single clench. His throat seizes as pleasure assaults him from both ends, sliding up inside in the form of his older cousin’s cock, and clamping down on him as he buries himself deeper into Itachi’s tight ass.

He starts to babble again, for Obito to reach up and hook two fingers into his jaw.

“Suck,” Obito murmurs against the skin of his neck, and Shisui helplessly complies.

Under him Itachi watches with pitch-black eyes, never looking away for an instant as his cousins couple on top of him, knocking Shisui deeper into him, plunging his cock inside with every one of Obito’s thrusts. He pants and pushes back to hear Shisui whine.

“Look at you,” Obito praises, fucking in with long, slow thrusts to make Shisui feel every inch of his cock, “taking my dick while you fuck your cousin. You’re _insatiable_. Such a good slut for us.” He drags his fingers out of Shisui’s mouth and grips his ass.

“Ah, I can’t,” Shisui pants, trembling all over, hips jerking involuntarily as he nears overstimulation, “Please! Fuck, I can’t, _Obito_ —“

“Yes you can. Focus on Itachi. I’ll slow down for you.”

“C-can’t,” Shisui gasps, though his hands slide up to hold his younger cousin under him, “puh… p-p-please?”

Obito fucks all the way in and stops, cock deep in Shisui’s ass, the pressure pushing him further into Itachi at the same time, and he presses a gentle kiss to his cousin’s shaking shoulders.

“ _You can do it,_ Shisui. I know you can. Look at how Itachi’s face is, he’s so fucking hot for you. Shisui he loves the feel of your dick.”

Shisui says nothing, though his breathing starts to even out. His hands tremble and Obito keeps kissing his shoulder lovingly, soothingly, to coax him on. Beneath him Itachi reaches up to caress his cheek with a sweaty palm.

“I do love it,” Itachi says, voice raspy from the alcohol and arousal, “Shisui. You feel so good inside of me.”

“You can do this,” Obito says again, confident. “He needs you. Wants you. Won’t you make him come on your cock?”

Shisui sucks a breath and nods, and starts to move on his own.

Obito lets him set the pace this time, mindful of how close he is to overdoing it. He follows Shisui’s thrusts perfectly. It’s a slow, steady rhythm of fucking that brings Itachi to the edge under the both of them. Shisui can see the moment approach and speeds up a little, body starting to shake with the effort. Obito helps him along, moving his own hips to match the pace, watching Itachi’s mounting pleasure with a low growl. The youngest of them comes undone first, then Shisui shortly after, and Obito growls his satisfaction, then, grabbing Shisui’s hips and plunging in deep to blow his load directly against his cousin’s prostate. Shisui shouts, then, and goes down over Itachi bonelessly.

Obito glances up sharply but Itachi shakes his head. “Not unconscious. Just fucked out.”

“Perfect,” Obito pants, shaking through the last wave of his orgasm. “Fuck. Just like that. Ah. Ah, fuck. _Excellent_. Shisui, you were amazing.”

A tired but pleased noise answers him, and Obito barks a laugh.

“Did we really fuck you out?”

Shisui tries to answer but can’t manage even a moan. He pants and give a thumbs-up instead.

Itachi snorts a laugh as Obito howls, holding his stomach as he shakes.

He loses track of things after that, too blissed out to move or care or anything. He’s vaguely aware of Obito tackling Itachi back onto the bed and parting his legs to dive between them but the sound of them goes in and out as his brain buzzes with pleasure, with a sense of such utter absolute satisfaction that he can’t see for a few minutes. He’s on cloud nine. Or hallucinating from coming too much, if there is such a thing.

The sounds coming from his cousins don’t help. Obito’s predatory snarls and Itachi’s sharp sounds of enjoyment.

He tries to focus on watching them fuck but everything is dimly lit, too dark to see by, and Shisui has to follow the sounds to catch what’s going on.

+

Eventually he feels the trickling of something against his lips. He wonders if they’re pouring cum down his throat through his open mouth.

He can't say he'd try to stop them, if they were. 

“Drink,” Obito’s voice insists. “It’s water.”

Shisui swallows to find he’s telling the truth. It’s only a mouthful at a time, and Shisui realizes with a start that it’s different, his surroundings. Both he and Itachi are side-by-side back in the bed. The sheets have been changed and the pillows have been swapped. They've been wiped clean and tucked in together, redressed and tended to through the night. Obito is smoothing Itachi’s sleeping face with a loving caress. His eyes flicker over to meet his gaze and he tips the cup back to Shisui’s lips.

“Drink.”

Shisui drinks.

“My throat feels dry.”

“More water,” Obito suggests, “and give it a few minutes to work. Shisui.”

“Yeah?”

“You were _perfect_ last night.”

Shisui manages a toothy grin. “You weren’t so bad yourself.”

Obito’s eyes flicker red before he reaches up to muss his cousin’s wild hair. “Watch it.”

“Yes, big brother.”

Obito laughs and leans in to kiss Shisui’s wicked lips again.

“I had fun last night with both of you. We should have done this sooner.”

“What, when we were younger?” Shisui wonders, “We’re already related. That’s perverted enough! Isn’t it pushing it to want to have fucked us when we were kids?”

“I didn’t mean too young,” Obito protests against Shisui’s lips, “I’m not a pedophile.”

“No. Just want to pump your cousins full up with cum.”

“And your greedy ass drank it up, every drop. I bet we could’ve kept you full all night long if you didn’t pass out.”

Shisui’s eyes light up.

“Then will you next time?”

Obito laughs, eyes dark with the promise of ‘next time’ and gives his younger cousin a tiger-wild grin. “You’re insatiable. Fine. Next time we’ll fill you up and plug you, so you can feel it sloshing around inside when you’re fucking Itachi.”

“Promise?”

“Promise,” Obito growls, and leans in to seal his pact with Shisui with a long kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this brought you joy~ A gift for a wonderful reviewer


End file.
